


Around You

by AttaGirl



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Nervousness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirl/pseuds/AttaGirl
Summary: Vinny doesn't know how to handle his feelings.Didn't expect to be handling it with shaking and sweating.(Whole credit to joelvinny.tumblr.com for legit coming up with the whole idea of the song being about joel, blessed)





	Around You

Vinny knew Joel was something special from the day he appeared in the chat. That attitude, and now - that everything. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything but a 'workers bond' for him. He knew that to be false once they first started talking on their own, his voice, his laugh - Vinny could feel his heart beating out of his chest. In many ways, Vinny wanted more than just a voice chat two times a week - he wanted Joel here with him.

 

Like he'd have any reason to come here, he thought, I'm just his friend - nothing more. The thought dove him into a deeper depression. To keep productive he put these thoughts to work.

 

In music, of course.  
  


* * *

_See you around_  
But I know what you're trying to say  
And now  
I wonder how I let myself down  
'Cause you found  
A better way to spend the time of day  


* * *

The voice chats stopped being regular. Vinny saw the way Joel would try to find ways to be busy - just to ignore him.   
  
"Bit busy at the moment - see you around, k?"  
  
At this point, Vinny's hope of ever talking to him again, at any point, had diminished.  It was over, definitely.   
  
He's avoiding you because you're a no good fuckface who can't even hold a conversation because of you have the hots for him and can't stand to hear his voice sometimes, he thought. Joel told him to stop putting himself down - but that didn't matter anymore. He wasn't here, therefore his opinion didn't matter.  
  
That didn't stop Vinny from feeling terribly guilty for doing it though.

* * *

_Around you_  
Can't think of the words to say  
Around you  
I stumble and I run away  
Around you  
I can't think of the words to say  
Around you  
I begin to sweat and shake  


* * *

Vinny was hitting himself in the head now. He'd done it this time, he'd fucked up.  
  
"Sorry for being so busy lately, family emergencies."  
  
Vinny was happy to see him, he thought by a month Joel would leave his mind but he never did. Every morning and every night were spent thinking of him, thinking of his smile, his laugh, his...everything.   
  
But it'd been so long, he hadn't worked up this nerve. He couldn't figure out what to say. He began to sweat, shaking. He was so afraid to say something suggestive, he didn't want to make Joel uncomfortable, he knew that Joel may never like him the way he liked Joel.   
  
So he panicked, he went offline.   
  
"Ok - I guess...I'll see you, whenever." Joel began to type more but it fell. Vinny felt like bashing his head into a wall. It'd be so much more painless. 

* * *

_And now_  
My head is screwed the wrong way around  
But I've found  
I wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

"I'm sorry, Joel." he started to say. He'd called Joel at random, and to his surprise, he answered.   
  
Joel pulled up video - he hadn't ever done that for him. But, what he saw killed him.  
  
"Are-" Vinny choked. "-you crying?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
Vinny pulled up his. He couldn't wipe this guilty, worried expression off his face.  
  
"I just-" Vinny began to shake. "-didn't know what to say."  
  
"What do you m-mean?" Joel sniffled, attempting to pull himself together. He was obviously very hurt.   
  
Vinny shrugged and started to choke. He needed to tell him, it was the only way.  
  
"Joel I really...I really...." He wandered and started to zone out.

  
"Really what?"  
  
"Like you."  
  
  
Joel started to chuckle, Vinny grew bashful.  
  
"It took you long enough, really." He said in a normal tone, no longer - crying. "I mean I could tell but - didn't know how long I had to wait until you had the balls to say it Vin."  
  
Vinny stopped shaking, he felt relieved. Hell, fucking delighted.  
  
He felt a lot more alive. 


End file.
